trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amalgamator
"Some say the Amalgamators are a curse, some say they're a blessing. The Amalgamators themselves mostly just say "Blerghhhh"." Amalgamators are new mythical beings (that are barely considered Trimps) added in patch 4.8. They were added to mitigate the effects of Javascript precision, which occurs when fighting Trimp groups become too small relative to overall population. They will automatically show up to your town whenever you begin a fight with a total population to army size ratio rises above 10B:1. This means it necessary for a trimp group to die or be abandoned before an amalgamator will show up. Completing Spires II through V will each divide this ratio by 10. If your ratio ever falls below 1000:1, an Amalgamator will leave. The ratios are shown in the following table. Note that if the player uses the Portal, the ratio will be reset back to 10B:1. If the current ratio rises above the threshold, a new Amalgamator will join the group. This only occurs once the current group of fighting soldiers are dead and a new group is sent out to fight. Effects Amalgamators fuse some of your spare Trimps to other soldiers, greatly strengthening them. Each Amalgamator increases the amount of Trimps that can be sent into each battle by 1000x (compounding), increases health by 40x (compounding), and increases damage by 50% (additive). In addition, having at least one Amalgamator will cause Anticipation stacks to increase based on when the last soldiers were sent, rather than being based on time spent actually breeding. Amalgamators cannot be manually hired or fired. The number of Amalgamators befriended (current run and total) are shown on the Statistics page. With the Amalgagreater Mastery, the attack bonus granted now stacks multiplicatively (instead of addivitvely). Fluff When an Amalgamator joins your team, the following messages may be shown: * A small black hole opens up in the sky and a shrill noise echoes across the town. A few moments later, an Amalgamator is standing in front of you. It looks around briefly, grabs a few Trimps, and runs off towards your soldiers. * While out walking a Trimp, you suddenly find yourself teleported back to your ship, standing face to face with an Amalgamator. You introduce yourself but it doesn't seem up for conversation. * Suddenly, the largest rain drops sic you've ever seen start falling from the sky - each drop is at least 1000 times larger than normal. One particularly large drop hits the ground and an Amalgamator pops out! It sends out a quick telepathic greetings, then goes off to find your Trimps. * You're sitting down about to enjoy a rare dinner break, when an Amalgamator gets interested in your dimension and replaces the spacetime of your meal with itself. You really hope they don't do that again. * As you're helping your Trimps cross a deeper-than-average stream, you notice a column of bubbles coming up near your Trimps. A gurgling sound begins to grow from the source of the bubbles, and your Trimps start to get a little freaked out. Suddenly an Amalgamator bursts to the surface, spits some water at a Trimp, then teleports to your town. When an Amalgamator leaves, the following messages may be shown: * You hear the second or third most chilling sound you've ever heard, and your Amalgamator pops up in front of you. It smacks you with a small stick to show dissatisfaction, then disappears in a puff of smoke. * While walking through your town, you notice your Amalgamator throwing a fit, kicking over food carts and anything else not tied down. You approach it but before you can ask what's wrong, it smacks you with a small stick to show dissatisfaction, then it scurries away. * You watch as your Amalgamator struggles to find enough free Trimps, panic searching in places such as under rocks or between the leaves of trees. It suddenly seems to remember that it doesn't have to be there, smacks you with a small stick to show dissatisfaction, and turns into nothing. * While in town, a Scientist approaches you to let you know that your Amalgamator is getting upset and to keep an eye out for him. Just as you're finishing the conversation, the Amalgamator appears in front of you. It smacks you both with a small stick to show dissatisfaction, then turns into a small puddle of water - which you ask the Scientist to clean up. Trivia * You can earn an Achievement by acquiring an Amalgamator on Zone 1. * During the Trimp challenge, Trimps can be affected by Amalgamators even though the rules state that only one Trimp can fight at a time. This is due to the fact that Amalgamators fuse Trimps together, so the fighting unit is considered as one "unit" of fused Trimps. * Amalgamators are disabled on the Trapper challenge. * No new Amalgamators appear while in a Spire zone. How many additional levels of coordinated do you need to gain an Amalgamator? Suppose that you currently have exactly as many trimps as you need to fight with all of your coordinations filled. * (1+x)c = N * x = 0.25 * 0.98d Where N is your number of trimps, c is your coordination level, x is the rate at which the number of trimps grows, and d is your coordinated level. To gain your first amalgamator (and keep it to high levels) you need to increase the ratio of total trimps to combat trimps by a factor of 1,000,000. * (1+x')c = N/1,000,000 * x' = 0.25 * 0.98d' Solving these equations results in the new coordinated level that is needed. * d' = log0.98( 1,000,000( -1/c ) * ( 0.98d + 4 ) - 4 )) For instance, if you have 500 levels of coordination (c=500) and 60 levels of coordinated (d=60), then you need to reach 85 levels of coordinated (d'=85) to gain the first amalgamator. Subsequent amalgamators require an additional factor of 1000 boost (replace 1,000,000 by 1,000 in above equation). Category:Jobs